Do It For The Band
by cookiez321
Summary: Amu, Rima, Utau and Yaya are in the famous band Charming's. While Ikuto, Nagi, Kuaki and Kairi are in DarkLynx. When their managers want them to group preform will love form? Or will it just be business? Pairings AmuxIkuto, RimaxNagi, UtauxKukai and YayaxKairi (already dating!)
1. Do it for the Band

_**Amu, Rima, Utau and Yaya are in the famous band Charming's. While Ikuto, Nagi, Kuaki and Kairi are in DarkLynx. When their managers want them to group preform will love form? Or will it just be business? Pairings AmuxIkuto, RimaxNagi, UtauxKukai and YayaxKairi (already dating!) Enjoy! :) **_

**Do it for the Band**

**Only Ikuto and Amu's POV'S sorry guys. (I do not own any of these song!)**

**Amu's POV**

All the band members from Charming's are in the band minibus. We're letting loose singing brilliantly as usually... Just not dancing as good. I'm sat near the back of the bus with Rima writing new song lyrics. Laughing as we drive by billboards with our heads on. We start listening to Gold Rush by DarkLynx. Yaya flicking her ginger brown hair like a loved crazed fan as her boyfriend is in the band. We all start singing.

_"Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, hey_

_I was told to put my job in front of you_  
_But it won't hold me like you do"_

"Guys!" Sanjo yells from the drivers seat "We're almost there! Stop over doing the vocals." She sighs as we all chuckle. Its hard for her a group of teenage girls meeting a group of teenage boys, both of which are famous. Me and Rima give up with the lyrics the page just has scribbles on it from going over the bumps in the road. We talk about what songs we should do once we're in rehearsal with DarkLynx.

"No lovey dovey songs!" I shout "We don't want Yaya and Kairi going out on a rampage about their love life." We all giggle, even Yaya. In our band me and Utau are the lead singers. Utau has blonde hair and violet coloured eyes, while I have pink hair and honey coloured eyes that are called 'mesmerizing' by all the fan boys I have. Yaya is a very excitable girl; she has ginger brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. Rima has blonde hair and her eyes are a very light brown. Sanjo, our manager, has reddish hair and light blue eyes. The car comes to a halt and I whack my head off Rima's. Little did we know that the boys are outside the van.

"Ow!" I groan in pain "That hurt." We all sit in silence than burst out laughing, even Sanjo laughs at me and Rima. "I'm okay. I don't have a concussion." We hear giggling outside and we open the van door. Oh... My... God! Standing in front of us are two members of DarkLynx. The boy with midnight blue hair and a lighter shade of the same colour in his eyes is chuckling at my clumsiness and the other is with the brown bed hair and emerald green eye is clutching his stomach from laughing. We all jump out the car and greet each other.

"Hi! I'm Yaya. I'm dating Kairi!" Yaya says excitedly. The two boys shake her extended hand.

"Hey. I'm Utau." She shakes the the blue hair boy first, who by now I call Smurf. Then shakes the others her face flushing pink.

"I'm Rima. Nice too meet you." Rima shakes Smurf's hand and shakes, the boy I call bed hair, next.

"I'm Amu. Nice to meet cha'." I shake bed hair's hand then Smurf's. Its firm but all this seems to formal.

"Well strawberry." He says smirking towards me "I'm Ikuto, I'm leading singer of DarkLynx." I pout at him then turn away with my back to him.

"I'm Kukai!" He says excitedly "I'm the second lead singer." I walk over to the van and pick up my note pad and pen ripping out the page that I tried writing on before when we were in the minibus. Everybody grabs their stuff. "Nagi and Kairi are setting up in the studio. Come on I'll introduce you!" He grabs Utau's hand swiftly and pulls her inside Yaya and Rima follow. I stay behind to help Smurf out.

"Is he always like that?" I ask with curiosity. He looks at me and smirks he grabs my waist with one hand I instantly blush.

"Yeah..." He whispers seductively into my ear "Your really like a strawberry, aren't you?" I push my way out of his grip.

"You... You.. Perverted Smurf!" I whisper yell. He giggle at my flush expression. He seems extremely quiet now and I look at him seeing him looking through my song book. He closes it and looks at me with a serious expression. Please say something perverted! Don't judge my songs! Please!

" These are..." He looks at me then down at my notebook in his hand "Amazing you've got talent. You don't mind if I take one to sing do you?" he looks at me in the eyes.

"U-um s-sure.." I stutter out. He closes the van door and we walk in together. Smurf looking through my song book and nodding.

This is going to be one hell of a rehearsal...


	2. Stuck In A Closet! Song part 1

_**Hey, guess you guys can guess what's going to happen. Here's the teaser: Amu and Ikuto are talking about the songs in her notebook. They wander off talking and teasing when they enter a room. The door locks! Will Ikuto calm Amu or tease her about her fright? I do not own any of these songs.**_

**Stuck In A Closet**

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking down the corridor with Amu looking through the songs she composed. I know I've heard some of these on the radio and when there were concerts I attended with Kukai. He always wants to go to Charming's concerts as he has a massive crush on Utau. I see Amu looking kind of nervous so I decide to tease her, after I finish reading this song:

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck,_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet,_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now,_

I think this is the best one I'll sing this sometime. "Aw..." I begin in a low tone. "Is my strawberry nervous to be around me?" I wrap my arms around her stomach and bit her ear. I'll leave my mark so people know to back off.

"Argh!" She screams her hands flying towards her ear and then I noticed her flushed expression. Too fun. "Y-you bit... MY EAR!?" She yells "Y-you p-perverted neko!" I chuckle at her and he strawberry flushed face.

"I thought I was a Smurf though.. Amu." I drag her name out in a seductive manner. She lowers her hand and continues to walk toward the studio. We walk through and I see my purple hair and green hair band members "Amu.." I say in a low tone "The purple haired one is Nagi and the green hair one is Kairi." I look at her flushed expression and realize how close we are. We're so close I can feel my breath bounce off her slender neck. I grab her book and open it in front of her. "I did some changes so everyone has a part." I get serious now and her expression changes "See here." She nods. "Let's do this then."

I walk over to the printer and print off four copies of the song in the book named 'Kiss Me'. "Okay guys get in these pairings.." I look at the sheet then back up "Kairi and Yaya, Nagi and Rima, Kukai and Utau." I take a deep breath then continue "Then its me and Amu. We'll do the first part then the other after our break the other. Okay." Everyone nods feverishly and rush to get in their partners. I pass everyone the sheets and take my place.

_Ikuto and Amu_

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

_Kukai and Utau_  
_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Ikuto, Amu, Kukai and Utau_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Nagi and Rima _

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Kairi and Yaya_  
_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Nagi, Rima, Kairi and Yaya_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

"That's great guys take a break!" Nikado and Sanjo say in unison. We walk out and take a break I couldn't help but look at Amu. Not only can she write songs but she sings them perfectly. "Okay guy go in pairs and walk about with your partners and get to know each other better okay?" Sanjo says "Watch out don't go outside there's paparazzi out there!" Everyone nods and goes out in different ways, no one goes near the entrance though.

"I got say Amu.." I say seductively wrapping my arms around her waist "You can write songs and sing." I whisper breathing on her neck and look at the mark I put on her ear. It came out good I must say.

"Y-you p-perverted Smurf!" Amu yells trying to wriggle from my hold on her waist. I open a door with my elbow and pull her in. Placing my hand on her mouth.

"Shh.." I whisper "Some of the paparazzi got into the building." I feel her body tense up as we hear steps coming from outside the door.

"Damn maybe they saw us and ran!" The paparazzi outside whisper yells and scurries off. I feel her body relax and loosen my grip on her but not letting go.

"So you don't like paparazzi do you?" I ask concerned when I see the expression on her face.

"Well... No but we're stuck in this closet." She says too calmly to believe so I push on.

"If your scared..." I whisper seductively into her ear "I'll hold you." She starts shaking. "Amu.." I say. She doesn't reply "Amu! Snap out of it!" I shake her and hold her. I kick at the handle on the door till it breaks and pull her out of the closet. I wipe away her tear with my thumb "Your okay now." I say. "I promise" She looks at me and nods.

"When I was young my parents were in an accident." She says tears in the corners of her eyes "They were quite famous and all the paparazzi came and reported on it from the hospital room they shared. I was shoved and fell into a closet and the door swung shut, I was in the there for an hour at max." Her tears start pouring but I wipe them away. It takes her five minutes to calm down.

"We have to do the second part of the song come on." I pick her up and we walk in a comfortable silence. "Strawberry." I say seductively. She smiles then pouts.

"Smurf." We walk down the corridor chuckling at the nicknames we have for each other.


	3. Song part 2

_**Here's the teaser : Amu and Ikuto return and the paparazzi have snuck in while recording their first song together the paparazzi sneak shots. They get a phone call asking them to sing their new song in front of 20,000 high school students.**_

**A Phone Call Away!**

**Amu's POV**

I bugged Ikuto to make sure that he won't tell anyone about my past. He said he won't tell a soul so now we're walking down the corridor laughing and joking returning to the studio when all of a sudden my phone beeps madly inside my pocket.

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_  
_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_

_That's why you and I ended over U N I_

"Hey Sanjo, Nikado what's up?" I ask popping the 'p' at the end. Ikuto gives me a confused look and I put the phone on loud speaker.

"_Don't you dare pop the 'p' to me! There's paparazzi all over the building even inside! Get back here now!" _I close my phone and look at Ikuto. We start jogging towards the studio were at.

"Sanjo sounded quite..." I start to think of an appropriate word to place in my sentence. Then Ikuto cuts in.

"Pissed is the word your looking for." He says smirking widely "She sounds quite pissed. Scratch that. Very, she sounds very pissed." We start chuckling and open the studio door. Everyone looks at us with a 'what the fuck you laughing about' expression me and Ikuto only chuckle more at this.

"Sorry we got caught up with some..." Thinking again 'with some friends' no not that, um 'bitches' yeah that's the word.

"With some dickheads." Ikuto cuts in a punch him lightly on the arm.

"I was thinking more along the lines of bitches." We chuckle but are cut off by Sanjo.

"We have thirty minutes to finish this song!" She shouts "So get recording!" We scurry off into our pairs and get ready.

_Ikuto and Amu_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_Everyone_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

"Woow!" we all yell in unison I hug the girls and smile at the boys then Sanjo rushes through.

"Guys we have a concert for 20,000 high school students!" She yells excitedly "Now their the same age as all of you so be happy this is the start of the bands duets for now and future references." She says in her now serious voice "So practice starts tomorrow the concert is in a week." We all chatter loudly about what will happen while were standing with our singing partners. A bright flash blinds us all and the boys sprint to the corridor to see the paparazzi standing there.

"Oh. This is great I can come up with something the headline will be 'Leader of DarkLynx is dating leader of Charming's'!" The man squeals excitedly as he looks through the photos he took.

"You should come up with a better headline." Ikuto smirks than kicks the camera out of the mans hand and Kukai catches it. He puts it up to look at the pictures.

"Wow!" He says "Some of these came out really goof check them out Amu!" He tosses the camera towards me and the girls gather around checking out the pictures. There's one where me and Ikuto walk through the door looking at each other chuckling and gazing into each others eyes. I blush a deep shade of pink and toss Ikuto the camera.

"Yeah." He says looking sternly at the camera "We'd make a good couple don't you think strawberry?" I give him a look that says 'don't go there' and he chuckles and passes it back to me. "Get out of here before I call security!" He says sternly. the man scrambles away almost falling over.

"Hey Amu?" Utau ask. I look at her. "You have a hickey on your ear." Rima, Yaya and Utau giggle and I pout

"Long story. I'll tell you while we're riding back." I glare at Ikuto and he chuckles "Bye Smurf!" I shout as I get my notebook and run to the van.

"Bye strawberry!" He shouts back.

This is going to be one hell of a week.


	4. Jealousy! PT 1 Amusement park

_**Today the two bands have to go to the amusement park and walk around in their pairings? What happens when Amu see's her ex-boyfriend? And what happens when Ikuto gets jealous and takes Amu's and his own first kiss? Enjoy!**_

**Jealousy! Part 1 Amusement park**

I woke up with a message saying dress casual and go to the amusement park or else my new guitar will be in splinters and wire. Ever since yesterday I cant get Amu out of my head. When I woke up I wanted to see her. God! This has to go! I can't have a crush on her... Can I? Time to call Nagi. I pick up my phone and place it to my ear.

"Hey Ikuto! What's up?" He sounds like he's been woken up by Sanjo and Nikado to.

"Hey. Did Nikado wake you up to?" I ask my voice croaking because I've just woken up from a well deserved sleep.

"Yeah so what's up that you called?" He ask I hear his sister in the background yelling to go out with her friends or something. I'm not quite sure.

"Oh yeah..." I say remembering why I called "What should I do if I have a crush on a girl?" He chuckles down the phone to me.

"The girl being Amu and you being the one that tease's her as your job!" He says chuckling "I'd say up your game you need to get into it." He ends the call and I understand everything that he just said. Because I tease Amu its going to be hard, but teasing can be my advantage it makes her pay attention to me. Ikuto your a pure genius. I open my wardrobe and pull out black skinny jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. I grab my sleeveless jacket put my hood up and slip on my black converse making my way over to my black bmw 2014. Just as I start the engine I get a text message.

_Hey Ikuto! Pick up Amu from her house her friends from school are there so be very careful. There like fan girl crazy Amu said so that's why I'm sending you!_

_Have fun!_

_Nikado_

Well at least I get to see my strawberry today I wonder why though practice isn't till tomorrow. Oh well. I take my car out of the drive way and head towards Amu's. Remember Ikuto crazy fan girls be careful.

**Time Skip**

I pull up to Amu's house hearing some shouts of laughter. I open my car door and walk over to the Hinamori's door. I tap firmly on it three times and I see a women come to the door.

"Oh hello!" She says "Amu's upstairs. Your Ikuto right Amu wouldn't stop going on about you and I can see why please make your way upstairs." She shakes my hand and points to the stairs. I walk up until I see a sign that says 'Amu's Room' I tap on the door and the laughter in the room holds.

"Who is it!" She yells through the door. I sigh why can't she open the door and find out.

"It's father Christmas!" I hear he sigh and I chuckle. "Its Smurf Strawberry open up will ya'!" I hear rushed footsteps and see Amu standing at the door. A black short skirt to mid thighs and a white vest top.

"Oh hey Smurf come in. I'll be ready in a minute." I smirk at her flushed reaction and look at her friends gawking at me. Oh yeah right. Fan girls.

"Sure.." I whisper. I look at the girls and boy? I don't know. "Hey I'm Ikuto." The boy glares at me and stands.

"I'm Amu's ex-boyfriend." He doesn't notice Amu glaring at him "Soon to be her boyfriend again. So don't get any ideas." I begin to chuckle.

"Oh wow right." I look over to Amu. "You ready now strawberry." I say seductively the boy turns around and is shocked to see Amu.

"Yeah." She says. "We have to go to the amusement park." I nod my head getting a strange feeling as she smiles at the blonde hair boy. Jealousy. I grab her hand and open up my car door for her. She sits shotgun from me and at first I get in then do nothing I turn to face her seeing her look at me with a confused expression. I reach my hand out and cup her cheek and bring out faces together. I stop a few inches away to see if there's any hesitation but there isn't so I close the distance and place my lips on hers. Five seconds later I pull away. I stare into her honey coloured eyes for a few moments.

"Sorry.." I muttered. Looking to the clutch. I pull out the drive way and see Amu all flushed she turns to me.

"That's all your gonna say sorry nothing else. Did you not know it was my first kiss you just took!" Her expression is a dangerous on and I decide to tell the truth. Not wanting her to be mad at me for long.

"It was mine an swell! Okay? That was my first kiss and I gave it to you..." She looks at me shocked "I was jealous. He said he was your ex so I got jealous and kissed you!" I yell my temper getting the better of me. I don't notice it but she starts smiling "I just thought that if there was some way anyway I could get you to notice me.. Giving you my first kiss was worth it!" She turns to me.

"Ikuto..." She says calmly. How can she be calm. Argh I'm freaking out. "I kissed you back. Now stop the car." I'm shock I slow the car down and pull over. "You gave it to me... And I was worth it?" She ask seriously. I stare at her

"Yes, I gave it to you. And yes, It was worth it." I say. Coming back to my sense I look at her. She quickly leans in and her lip touch mine. I put my hands on both of her cheeks pulling her in. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gives it to me. We French kiss for a minute then pull away. "I also gave you my first French kiss." She leans back in her seat and laughs.

"Smurf romance killer." At first I want to smirk but I look at her and give her my first smile I've done in a long time.

"I just gave you my first smile an swell does that make it up?" I turn to her and she nods.

"Could I have your first date an swell?" She ask her cheeks flushing.

"Yes, yes you can." I say smirking "It can be today an swell." We giggle and head towards the amusement park.


	5. Amusement park! PT 2 Date!

_**As you guys can tell I'm addicted to amusement parks! Teaser: Amu and Ikuto have a strange way to confess to each other... In Ikuto's car! They drive to the amusement park and use this as their first date... But what happens when Utau tease Amu because she see Ikuto kiss her cheek? Find out!**_

**Time Skip**

We walk off the ride me dizzy from all of the spinning we did. I grab Ikuto's hand and he walks me to a bench. "Oh.." He teases "My strawberry has a weak stomach he says putting his hands on my hips. He leans in and kisses my cheek. All of Ikuto's fan girls get angry and jealous he wrap his jacket around me. "You want some cotton candy?" He ask. Then gives a trade mark smirk "But don't get it stuck in your hair I won't be able to tell the difference." He walks away from me and goes to the cotton candy store. When he starts walking back m phone starts ringing.

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

I pick it up and Ikuto looks at me to answer it. I put my phone to my ear. "Hello?" I ask not knowing who's on the other end.

_"Hey Amu. You busy I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date?" _I heard Tadase questioning tone at the end of the phone.

"Sorry Tadase." I say Ikuto looks at me confused. "I have a boyfriend." Ikuto smirks and hands me the cotton candy.

"_Some other time then. Bye!" _His voice gets angrier and he puts the phone down I look at Ikuto and see his serious expression.

"Tadase is the guy you got jealous of before." I say before he can ask his question. He moves the cotton candy from my mouth and kisses the corner of it to tease me.

"You called me your boyfriend." He says smirking "So does this mean were some-" Before he can finish we hear a loud yell.

"You perverted man stay away from my best friend!" Utau yells at Ikuto "Say goodbye to your guitar." She say proudly,

"I will when we get back to the studio but Amu's more important than the guitar." Ikuto says with no expression on his face Utau smirks.

"Fair played." Utau says "You have my blessing." Utau hugs me. "Come on Kukai lets leave these to lovebirds shall we." She grabs his had and walks off with him.

I look at Ikuto than the time. "Ikuto." I say. "Today was great but I need to get home now." I say not wanting to go.

"I'll drive you back." He grabs my hand and locks out fingers.

**Time Skip**

We pull up into the drive way and I was about to leave when Ikuto grabs my hand. "What I was about to say at the park was." He pauses and looks at me "Does this mean were something serious not some one off thing?" I look back at him and look into his midnight light blue eyes.

"We're something serious." I say confident in my answer. He smiles a little then softly kisses my lips.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for rehearsal okay?" I nod my head then kiss his lips once more before getting out the car and watching him drive away. I open the door and see my Mom and Dad on the floor with Ami.

"Mama, Papa, Ami I'm back." I say looking at them.

"Oh good dear. How was your date?" She ask me. My dad burst then.

"My sparrow was on a date!" My dad yells "Did he hurt you?" I shake my head.

"No Papa." I giggle "It was good Mama. I'm of to bed. Night!" And thus ends my crazy day.


	6. Concert! 1 of 5

_**Hey guys! you can guess that I don't ship Tadumu it's all about the Amuto! Heres the teaser: Everyone comes round to the studio and get a list of songs ready for the concert! Things or couples come out, the paparazzi are outside and it's time to go on America Morning. The news channel.(Made up). I do not own any of the song mentioned in this Fanfic!**_

**Concert! Part 1**

**Ikuto's POV**

I wake up at around seven in the morning! That's like... Like midnight! I'm lazy, that's the way I like it. I don't have to do anything except sing and look good, but lets face the facts I look good at what ever I do. When ever I do it. I woke up to a very disturbing message from Sanjo, and it was very alarming!

_Ikuto wake your lazy ass up! NOW! We have a flight to catch! Pick up Amu at eight and get down to the airport let them take pictures of you two and then find us at gate H 12! You got it. Good! Its a three day trip. we'll be doing songs and rehearsals in America. _

_From a very annoyed_

_Sanjo!_

That was at 6:30 AM. I packed and made sure I had everything because its a three day trip. Two t-shirts and a black dress shirt. Check! Dress pants and two pairs of skinny jeans. Check! Underwear. Check! And toothbrush. Yep, got everything. I check the time. 7:30! I'm really happy I get to see Amu. I mean with all the teasing I did, she still had a crush on me. I guess I can go round early. I grab my suitcase and throw it into the trunk of my car. My fan girls 'awing' as they see the suitcase some even start crying. I open the door of my car and get in starting my cars engine. Lets go!

**Time Skip**

I pull up at Amu's house it only being a five minute drive in the early morning. I knock on the door and her father answers looking at me strangely.

"Who are you?" He ask me clearly confused. "Why are you here?" I open my mouth to speak but hear Amu's sister scream.

"It's Ikuto!" She yells "Ikuto from DarkLynx is at my house. OMG!" I look at her and Amu's father lets me in. I walk over to Amu's sister and ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" I say "Nice to meet you. Your Ami right?" I ask even though I know to make her feel even more special than before. She nods her head and her Mom comes down.

"Oh Ikuto! Thank god your here.." She sighs looking at me. "Could you go help Amu out please she never been abroad before." I smirk and run up the stairs. The front door opens and I hear Ami telling them that I'm at her house. I open Amu's door silently so she doesn't notice me. I sneak behind her.

"Hello.." I purr into her ear snaking my hands around her waist. Locking over her stomach. "How are you strawberry?" She sighs and looks into my eyes. She smiles than gives my a frustrated look. She looks pretty cute when she does that.

"I can't find my necklace." She says in a low voice. This is perfect I bought her one yesterday its a pink and blue locket. I pull it secretively from my pocket and place my hands on her neck locking the locket around her neck. "Ikuto? What are you doing?" I chuckle and move my hands to intertwine with hers still behind her.

"I bought you a present. Look at your neck." I say. She moves her hand from mine and feels the chain. She stares at me in pure shock.

"Ikuto..." She begins saying "Its amazing! I love it thank you!" She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck. "It's that I have pink hair and you have blue, that you bought it. Right?" I nod smirking at her. I lean in and place my lips on hers. She grabs a fistful of my hair maker our kiss deeper and more passionate. We both pull away panting for air.

"Amu if you were that desperate you could have just asked." I say smirking grabbing her suitcase as we make our way down the stairs. She blushes madly.

"I-I w-wasn't desperate!" She yells pulling Ami and her friends attention to us. Her friends gawking at me as I come down. I cup her cheek, and she hits me on the arm.

"Ow! Ow! Okay you aren't okay!" I say loudly pulling her in and kissing her cheek.

"Violet!" A red haired girl storms through the front door and looks at me "Sorry, I'm Saaya the girl your going on a date with this week." I chuckle and look at Amu. Pure and raw jealousy on her face. I grab Amu's waist and pull her so her heads resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Saaya." I say smirking "I'm taken and going to America with her its pretty serious." I say giggling.

"Ikuto!" Amu yells "We're going for an interview not a honeymoon." She says flushed

"Are you saying you want to marry me Amu." I say in a serious tone. If she does... I haven't even thought that far. I want to be with her. Forever, its settled one day I'll marry her. I look at Amu and she's deeply blushing now.

"No!" She yells. I smirk "Well not this early... Later in life maybe." She says we began walking to the car half way. Throwing her suitcase into the trunk.

**Time Skip**

"Ikuto are you and Amu Hinamori dating!?" One of the paparazzi yell. Flashes coming from all over "Just that one question please!?" He shouts and silence comes all around. I look at Amu and she nods.

"Me and Amu..." I begin "Will tell you after our bands trips now please move we're going to be late." All the paparazzi nod and move.

"Thank you!" They all yell in unison.

We walk through security. The guard chatting up Amu as we walk through the scanners. Amu senses my jealousy and moves near me intertwining are fingers. We spot Sanjo and the others at the gate.

"Well everyone here!" Sanjo says. Amu hugs all her friends chatting about what happened boarding the plane. We don't have seats near each other so I kiss her forehead before sitting next to Nagi and Kukai.

"Hey Ikuto, you and Hinamori Huh?" Kukai ask in a questioning manner. I nod.

"You and Utau too I saw you two kiss before we got on?" Kukai nods and I close my eyes sleeping just for awhile

**Time Skip**

"Everything comes out now and on air got that so Ikuto you start." Sanjo says while diving. I hold Amu's hand.

"Me and Amu are together. Its a serious relationship between us." I wink at Amu and she blushes.

" Okay now Kukai. Oh, and I will know if your lying or not to all of you boys." She says waving a hand.

"Me and Utau got together yesterday. I confessed to her." Everyone pats Kukai's back as the girls hug Utau.

"Nagi tell the truth. Go!" Sanjo says "Last one then at the hotel get into you formal clothes." Everyone nods in unison.

"I asked Rima out this morning on a date and she said yes." Nagi says.

"Okay. Thank you and..." Sanjo says dragging it out "We're here!" Everyone gets out. I kiss Amu on the lips everyone staring at us.

"See you soon." I peck her lips and everyone goes to their rooms. Boys sharing a room and the girls sharing one.


	7. Concert! 2 of 5

_**Hey guys! I'm getting this one to 10 chapters and then uploading one a day until the story's are finished. Teaser: Everyone gets ready. Dresses and shirts. Everything comes out first love and kisses when Ikuto tells the truth on camera that his first love is ... Will his first love say she only likes him or will something else happen? Enjoy!**_

**Concert! Interview!**

**Amu's POV**

I walk out the bathroom wearing a lush red dress with a black belt. Utau wearing a skinny black dress to just above her knees and Rima wearing a hot pink formal skirt with a white blouse. Yaya is wearing a pale yellow dress that cuts off near her knees at the front and the back goes to her ankles. We all get ready putting on some lipstick and that's it because we were all naturally beautiful. We walk down the stairs the guys waiting at the bottom and gawk at them in suits and ties. Kukai wears a black blazer, dress pants and tie with a white dress shirt with a diamond stud in his ear. Nagi is wearing a tucked in dress shirt no tie with his blazer slung over his shoulder, again with black dress suit pants. Kukai grabs Utau's hand while Nagi takes Rima's whispering in their ears. Kairi has a baby blue dress shirt on with a no tie and black dress suit pants. Hug Yaya and hold her hand. And finally, Ikuto. He's wearing skinny fitting dress suit pants with a black blazer and dress shirt with the top button undone. He walks towards he staring, I can see pure shock in his eyes.

"Wow..." He says everyone looks at him "Y-you..." Ikuto stutter. Ikuto! Wow! "Look absolutely stunning." I blush a deep shade of pink. He extends his hand and pulls me closer "So beautiful." He whispers. He puts his arm around my waist and turns to everyone.

"Well everyone looks formal and nice so time to go." Sanjo walks down with Nikaido wearing some natural formal outfit which they always wear. "Get in the car. Come on." We all walk there are two separate cars. I look at Ikuto and he kisses my cheek and then my forehead.

"I'll come find you at the News Channels studio." He pulls me into a hug "If I'd never met you I'd be a playboy hitting on everyone. I'm glad you said yes, and I won't lie, you changed me for the better Amu. I'm glad I met you." He leans down a kisses my lips sweetly all his emotions running through me just like in the car. "See you soon." He hugs me and then we get into our cars. I feel like he's trying to tell me something, but what? I get in the car.

"Everything's gonna come out guys!" I say in a happy tone "So who your dating your first love everything, so just pretend your talking to us. To each other. Okay?" Everyone nods and then Utau ask me a question.

"When they ask you who was your first love what will you say?" Everyone looks at me "Tadagay or Ikuto?" I look down and think. _I thought I loved Tadase but it didn't feel like what I have Ikuto. Now that I think about it I only feel this way about Ikuto. Only Smurf does this._

"I'd say.." They stare at me ".. Smurf. I'd say Ikuto." They giggle and Yaya snorts making us laugh super loud.

"Oh do say Smurf, please!" Rima chuckles trying hard not to laugh even harder.

**Time Skip**

**Ikuto's POV**

We pull up Utau had that whole conversation on the phone to me she told me to listen I did and I smiled everyone of the guys had shocked expressions when I did that. _I'm Amu's first love..._ I snap out of my thoughts. We had met up and chatted waiting to be called into the studio. There were girls doing work experience staring at me, but all that was going on in my head was who is my first love or do I even have one?

"Now we have world wide band's The Charming's and DarkLynx here!" The presenter says we get ushered on stage and settle into our places going from the presenter is Kukai, Utau, Nagi, Rima, me, Amu, Kairi and Yaya at the end. "Hey so lets start whens your first concert Utau?" Utau smiles and answers.

"We're going to play an hour concert in front of 20,000 last year high school students." She says happily. Us, of course, knowing she detest this. "Its going to be on Saturday." The presenter nods.

"I want to hear some stuff about your love life are you single or taken?" We all giggle and the presenter looks confused.

"Well the funny thing is.." Amu begins saying "We're dating the guys from the band that's why this started because Yaya is dating Kairi so we decide on a duet." Yaya then buts in.

"Little did we know that they would all get a crush on each others band members." All of us chuckle including the presenter.

"So even Ikuto is dating?" He ask "Because I know that a lot of the girls out there think they have chances with you do they now?" Everyone looks at me.

"No I'm complete taken." I say smirking "I'm sorry to say this but I really am." The presenter looks at the girls.

"So can we have the juicy gossip of who's dating who?" He ask looking extremely interested.

"Yes, you can." Rima says fake smiling. "I'm dating Nagi. We're going on a date soon." The presenter looks at Utau.

"I'm dating Kukai." She says "I guess we can blame this on our managers their match makers." We all giggle at this.

"Of course me and Kairi are dating." Yaya giggles "We're the ones who ask for the duet." And finally he turns to Amu.

"So this leaves you and Ikuto." He says curiously. She nods smiling "How did that happen." Amu giggles.

"Ikuto had to come pick me up for a practice for a new song. My friends we're over and one boy who I used to date." Amu says.

"Before you continue did you love this other boy?" He ask intrigued clearly he has a crush on Amu. I'm getting jealous again. Stop!

"No I didn't." She replies sternly "Anyway, he got jealous as he was told not to try anything even though he had feelings for me before he met the boy. We got outside and had an argument, but he accidently confessed at the same time. I confessed that I liked him too and here we are." She says. I saw her blush and all I want to do is kiss her when she makes that face.

"Wow!" He says impressed "Sounds like you too are meant to be." He says.

**After some more useless questions...**

"So who are your first loves?" He ask

"Mine was a girl that I used to go primary school with but she moved away a month after we started dating." Kukai says "But I have Utau now so I'm happy." Kukai giggles at Utau's blush.

"I've been dating Yaya for quite a while." Kairi says "So mines Yaya for sure." He squeezes Yayas hand.

"Same for me too." Yaya says happily.

"Mine was sort of like Kukai's but I dumped the boy in high school because I didn't love him anymore." Utau says "But I have Kukai." He kisses her hand gently.

"I've never actually been in love so I guess its time to start falling for Rima." Nagi says Rima blush's.

"Yeah I guess I can see myself with you. In love." Rima says bluntly.

"What about you two. Amu, Ikuto." I look at Amu seeing her expression I go first.

"I've never actually let any girl close enough to me for love..." I begin "But when I met Amu that changed and I wanted to be with her all the time. All the time I tease her is just my way of showing how much I care for her. How much I love her, because I really don't know how to express it." Amu stares at me wide eyed "Amu's got to be my first love I wouldn't have anyone else." Amu didn't show any sign of her expression changing much. That was until I saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Amu?" The presenter says trying to get her attention. I get off my chair I kneel in front of her nobody but could see her smiling I move her hair behind her ear and pull her in placing my lips to hers. I pull away even though I didn't want to.

"Ikuto, your my first love. My only love." She sayings bringing her head up "I love you." I place my lips on hers again.

"I love you too, Amu." I say.

"So there we have it people of America." The presenter say excitedly "You just witnessed true love and America wishes you all the best." He shakes all our hands and the Tv cuts. I hold Amu's hand and ask to be in the same car as her never wanting to leave her.

I love Amu and she loves me too. I can't fight it anymore.


	8. Concert! 3 of 5

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the teaser: Amu and Ikuto have returned and slept for the night. In the same bed, nothing happened. They writ the songs out they would sing and now its time for practice and going out on the streets and meet Tadase who started stalking Amu.**_

**Concert! Stalker!**

**Ikuto POV**

I grab a mike out of the studio and walk over to the group. We woke up earlier than Sanjo and Nikaido. We left for the studio, me and Amu have never been better and get told of for being 'too loved up'. We keep laughing. We get into our partners. I kiss Amu passionately on the lips stumbling a bit as we walked.

"You too!" Utau shouts. "Don't do stuff like that, she's my best friend don't ruin it you pervert!" Kukai stops her from continuing by silencing her with his lips on hers.

"Lets get on with the song!" Yaya shouts. We all heard you and Kairi last night. Ha, I'm evil.

**Kukai &amp; Utau**

_How do you want to be remembered?_  
_As a sinner or a saint, as a hero or a villain?_  
_Think about the steps you take_  
_How do you want to be remembered_  
_When they're standing at your grave?_  
_On your tombstone, what is written?_  
_Think about the steps you take_

**Nagi &amp; Rima**

_All my life I've been searching for the answers_  
_How did I lose so much of the things that really matter?_  
_Is there no paradise, cause I feel no joy or laughter_  
_Seems everything I touch only turns into disaster_  
_So I ask myself..._

**All the above**

_How do you want to be remembered?_  
_As a sinner or a saint, as a hero or a villain?_  
_Think about the steps you take_  
_How do you want to be remembered_  
_When your children come to aid_  
_And they need some inspiration?_  
_Think about the steps you take_

**Yaya &amp; Kairi**

_Do I reach for love only when she says she's leaving?_  
_Do I pray above only when I feel I'm needing?_  
_See I can't sleep at night, when sheep turn into demons_  
_There's no alibi when the jury knows your secret_  
_So I ask myself..._

**Ikuto &amp; Amu**

_How do you want to be remembered?_  
_As a sinner or a saint, as a hero or a villain?_  
_Think about the steps you take_  
_How do you want to be remembered_  
_When your children come to aid_  
_And they need some inspiration?_  
_Think about the steps you take_

_Cause on the day when you face judgement_  
_You better have your story straight_  
_Were you a good friend and a husband_  
_To the wife that gives you love, love, love_  
_You love, love, love, oh_

**Everyone**

_How do you want to be remembered?_  
_As a sinner or a saint, as a hero or a villain?_  
_Think about the steps you take_  
_How do you want to be remembered_  
_When they're standing at your grave?_  
_On your tombstone, what is written?_  
_Think about the steps you take_

_How do you want to be remembered?_  
_How do you want to be remembered?_  
_Think about the steps you take_  
_How do you want to be remembered?_  
_How do you want to be remembered?_

"That was great guys!" Sanjo says excitedly "Now practice the others and then go out and travel, we leave tomorrow!" She leaves the room in a very happy tune of mood.

**After practicing the songs**

I look at Amu who is getting ready to leave with me, Utau and Kukai. We decide to split up and buy things in smaller groups so the paparazzi is spread out and not in one single place. I walk over to Amu and snake my hands around her waist pulling her in closer to me.

"Hey strawberry..." I whisper seductively into her ear "We have to go now, hurry up." I start kissing her neck. Than I bit her ear like I did when we first met, leaving my mark.

"Ow!" She yells "I'm coming, did you have to bit my ear again though?" She ask clearly annoyed that I did that. I grab her hand spinning her into my arms and placing a sweet kiss on her cherry lips.

"Yes, so people know your mine. And only, mine." I open the car door of the convertible that I rented for our day out. Kukai and Utau sit at the back getting lovey dovey. While me and Amu sit at the front. We drive off singing our heads of Utau and Kukai wooing every now and then like a pair of crazy high people. They probably had something before we left. I pull into the mall and see that someone's been following us around while we drive. I stand at Amu's door not letting her out.

"Ikuto, let me out." she says giving me the puppy dog eyes. I lean down so my face is near hers.

"Only if you kiss me." I say seductively. She leans over the car door and her lips collide with mine. She wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down. I pick her up by the waist and take her out the car not once breaking our kiss until I put her down. The guy who was following us charges at me.

"Hey! You!" He yells. His voice seems familiar. "Don't touch her again!" His hood falls off and I see the guy who told me that he would get with her. He was now in my way and I still held one of her hands in mine. I stare at him. "She's mine remember me telling you! She will always be mine!" This sends me over the edge I pull Amu over to Utau and pick up this blonde hair bastard by his collar.

"Don't you ever refer to her as something you own!" I yell into his face "She isn't your property. Don't you ever threaten me again and don't get in the way of me and the woman I love again!" I shove him to the ground and Kukai was helping calm Amu down. I walk over to her and she wraps her arms around me. I pull her in close and whisper gentle words into her ear.

"He text me saying you'd leave me..." She began saying "That you were lying about being in love with me." I look at her in pure shock than place my lips to her forehead than her lips.

"I'd never leave you Amu." I say "Plus you said you wanted to marry me in front of your sister." She blushes and giggles.

"I-I didn't m-mean that." She stammers on her words.

"Well I'll have to change that." I say walking away from her stalker boy on the ground. We finish shopping and go back packing up for our leave tomorrow.

"Hey Amu." I whisper knocking on her door. "Can I stay with you tonight." She sleepily nods her head. I pull the covers over us and he snuggles into the curve I made my body into my arms wrapping around her.


	9. Concert! Part 4 of 5

p style="text-align: left;"emstrongHey guys. I haven't updated in a while sorry but here's the latest chapter /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSongs! Tonight, morning plane flight./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongIkuto's /strong/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPOV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I can't sleep. I can only feel Amu's warmth keeping me warm. I think I want to marry her right now, I mean I love her an all. I stare down at the pink hair strawberry. she turns over and stares at me her eyes wide open. I can't take it. I get on top of her and pin her wrist above her head kissing her neck and collar bone. I kiss her lips begging for entrance to her mouth, she lets me in and we kiss for what seems like an eternity./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ikuto, slow down." She moans as I kiss her neck "I want it to be passionate, its my first time." I stare at her a smirk placing my lips on hers./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The others will hear you say yes, yes, yes." I say she goes to hit me but I grab it "When I get down on one knee and make you my wife." I end. She was thinking I meant it in a dirty way./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ikuto, are you purposing?" She ask as I kiss along her collar bone./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, but I will someday in the most romanticist way I can." I state "I'll do it tomorrow." And with that I take off my top as she takes off hers./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Our first night of pure lust, passion and love./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongNext morning/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was awake before Amu. She had put on one of my tops from the night before after we had done it and we slept. I walked over to my room and put on my black skinny jeans and black v-shirt. I open Amu's door seeing her in a short skirt and a white vest top. I snake my hands around her waist./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Morning you." I whisper seductively into her ear. she smiles and turns her head towards me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Morning, how are you." I lean my face down and kiss her with nothing but pure love./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm fine I should really be asking you if your okay." I frown "It hurt and I never ever want to hurt you. I love you." I say meaning every word./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm sore but fine. I love you too." She says we begin kissing and then part walking down the stairs to get in the van for the airport. Kukai leaps over to me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I heard last night, was it good?" He ask I nod my head a small tint of pink no one can see or make out comes to my face. "Well it must be serious then." He walks over to Utau and kisses her passionately on the lips./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAfter the plane flight/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I walk over to my car signing autographs and waiting for Amu./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So its true you're dating Amu." I nod and smirk as I see Amu signing autographs and walking over to me. I place my hand on her hips and kiss her lips./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I wanna go see Ami can you come." I nod smirking./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I think I did last night." I whisper seductively in her ear she blushes madly and jumps into my car./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAt Amu's house/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I go up the stairs looking for Ami to make her dream come true. Amu told me its for me to hug her like a brother. I plan on becoming her brother in law anyway. I open Ami's door seeing her friends gawking at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Its Ikuto!" One of the girls yell their all about thirteen./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ami, I'm here to make your wish come true." I say. I pull her into a hug and the girls scream "I plan on asking Amu to marry me today." I whisper while pulling away. I walk out and go to find Amu's father who's in garage. "Mr. Hinamori." I say. He turns to look at me "I'm going to ask Amu to marry me. If you will allow me to make your daughter happy." He walks over to me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you just another playboy wanting to get in my daughters pants?" I shake my head and glare./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I love her with all my life I'm still asking anyway even if you say no." I state. He nods and goes back to what he's doing. I go into the living room and see Amu with her friends she told me their names were; Miki, Su, Ran, Saaya, Isabel, Jaz and Dia. I walk over to Amu./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Omg! Ikuto!" The girls squeal./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Amu, I love you with all my life." I say I reach into my pocket and pull out a box and shove it behind my back "And I can't image a life of happiness and love without you in it." I say as being to get down on one knee. Amu covers her mouth with her hand. "I want to give you the happiness you deserve and I know we've only been together for a few weeks but it feels like an eternity." Everyone is in the room now. Her mom and dad, Ami and her friends and Amu's friends. "So if you would be my wife and my family I'd be the happiest man on this earth." She leaps forward crying and I fall wrapping my arms around her waist. "Please don't cry never cry." I say "Unless your having my baby." I whisper the last part./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, yes, I'll marry you, yes!" I place the ring on her finger and kiss her lips everyone cheering./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I told you you'd say yes." I smirk and she kisses me "Mrs. Tsukiyomi."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She kisses my as my fiancé for the second time today./p 


	10. Authors note! please read

**I' m sorry for the last chapter please get as much as it as you can again very sorry my computer keeps messing up if you have a solution please tell me thank you.**


	11. What is the next story i should do?

**Hello guys I want your opinions. For the story I am doing an Amuto supernatural one. I want to know what you want. Do you want a vampire high school one. A magic school or do you want a wear wolf one.**

**Amu will be supernatural and so will Ikuto. If you chose the vampire high school it will be based around Amu and Ikuto being vampires.**

**If you chose the magic school they will be a powerful type of magic user, Amu will hide her true beauty behind her magic but Ikuto will see through it.**

**If you chose the wear wolf one they will be in the wild and finding a mate.**

**I prefer the magic high school one and will probably do it later after the one you chose.**

**Thank you,**

**Animemangafan**


	12. Concert! Finally

**Hey guys. We'll do the concert then afterwards is the Epilogue that will be their wedding. Enjoy the last chapter of Do It For The Band!**

**Concert! 5 of 5**

**Ikuto's POV**

I stayed over at Amu's last night and now its time for the concert. Twenty thousand school kids, almost the same age as us. Wow, this is going to be rough. I tap on Amu's bedroom door and see Amu staring off into space. But looking at her hand, the one with the diamond ring on it.

"Is it too good to be true..." I hear her sigh.

"No all of its true, babe." I say smiling. "I'm gonna be yours for the rest of my life." I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, my chin on her shoulder. "It was one of the best decision's of my life."

"What are the other best decisions?" He ask her voice gentle.

"Every moment I choose to spend with you and in the future are wedding day." I say. "I'm gonna love you until I die. We gotta get going babe, the concert is in an hour." We walk down the stairs holding hands and then drive to the venue hall for the concert.

**Time Skip.**

"I love you guys, all of you." Amu shouts over the roaring crowd. "I hope we'll be friends forever. you girls are my bride maids." They all look at her.

"You're getting married!" They shout in unison; Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Yaya, Nagi and Rima. Amu nods.

"One three!" We shout together. "One... Two... Three..." We run on the stage wooing and shouting.

"Are you ready!" I shout. The whole crowd cheers.

**5 hour's later.**

"Thank you guys!" Kukai and Utau shout.

"We've got one more song!" Nagi and Rima cheer out to the crowd of teenagers.

"And we think you know it!" Yaya and Kairi shout.

"Hit it!" Me and Amu say. We hold hands with our partners and with our spare we put them around each other's necks.

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

[Chorus:Repeat x2]

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for our future  
And our goal is in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

[Chorus:Repeat x3]

"Thank you and good night." We say and walk off stage.

"Next is the wedding." The six cheer.

"What?" Me and Amu say.

"Were singing at you're wedding." We all walk.

These guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When i tried to refuse the girls offer for the duets they said to me...

Do It For The Band, I'm glad i did...


End file.
